Lily Riddle and the Philosophers Stone
by Prodigy2005
Summary: Lily is not ordinary. For one, she was prophesied to kill the most evil wizard of all time: Albus Dumbledore. Hi this is Prodigy2005 and I'm rewriting my Lily series. As always read and review and don't think Draco Malfoy is hot because Lily will probably murder you. And don't hate on me please because I will make a character of you and kill you. Only joking. Dark Harry.
1. Chapter 1-Pilot

Chapter 1: Diagon Alley.

Hello. My name is Lily Merope Evans-Riddle. I'm 11 years old and recently found out I'm a witch. My parents are Lily Evans and James Riddle. I don't believe that is my fathers name though. I have one brother. His name is Harry. My parents? They're...they're dead. At least, according to Hagrid. I'm in Diagon Alley shopping for school supplies. I'm getting my books now. I reached out for the standard book of spells, grade one, when a girl with blonde hair like mine tried to get it at the same time.

"Sorry...I'll just go find another one." I said.

"No, it's fine. I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley." She said.

"I'm Lily. Lily Evans-Riddle." I said, pulling a loose tuft of hair behind my ear.

"WOAH! YOURE LILY POTTER!" She exclaimed.

"No. Potter is my stepfather's name." I explained.

"Oh...do you want to be my friend?" Ginny asked.

"Sure!" I said.

"Still. You must have loads of friends." Ginny said.

"No. My cousin had a gang and EVERYONE was scared of them. Anyone they hated. Was hated." I explained.

"Wow. Oh, hey Luna!" Ginny said. A girl with coloured skin and black hair that was put up into a bun and glasses came over.

"Hi Ginny!" She said.

"This is my friend,Lily Evans-Riddle. Lily, this is my best friend Luna Lovegood.

"Woah...YOURE LILY POTTER!" She shouted.

"Do I hear my name?" My brother said.

"Shut up Harry. And no, my surname is Riddle." I said.

"Oh. We should get our robes." Luna suggested. We paid for our books and went to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Inside were two blond boys, twins, a man and a woman.

"Let's come back later. The Malfoys are in there." Ginny said.

"Don't care. Let's hex them!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Luna shouted. We went in and started getting fitted.

"Hogwarts?" One of the boys said.

"Yeah. What's your name?" I asked.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. That's my twin brother Scorpius and my parents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy." Draco said. Harry chose this time to come in.

"I'm Lily. That idiot is my brother Harry." I said.

"Where are your parents?" He asked.

"Dead. My mother Lily was murdered by Voldemort. So was my father James Riddle." I explained.

"Who said your father's name was James?" He demanded.

"My aunt Petunia." I said.

"There was no James Riddle. Only a Tom Riddle." He said. "Washe your father?" He asked.

"Probably." I said, pulling my hair into a ponytail and revealing the scar on my forehead.

"Lily?" Lucius asked.

So I read my Philosophers Stone book and decided that it was WAY too short. So I'm re-writing the whole series. Love you guys❤️


	2. Chapter 2-Godparents and Ollivanders

Chapter 2 part 1: Godparents?!

"Lily?" Lucius said.

"Uhh...Hi?" I said.

"Goodness...I haven't seen you since Dumbledore attacked..." Narcissa said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your mother and I are best friends! She even made me and Lucius your godparents!" Narcissa said, hugging me.

"Godparents?" I asked confused.

"Your father was my best friend in school. Your mother was Lily's best friend and we ended up being called the Slytherin quartet in our last year of school." Lucius laughed.

"So...my-our parents are alive?" I asked. They nodded.

"Wait-Lily?" Draco said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You used to be my best friend! Don't you remember that time we put blue dye in Scorpius' hair while he was sleeping." He said.

"Draco, you idiot! Dumbledore would have done a memory charm!" Scorpius said as the tailor finished my robes.

"And that, Scorpius, is why you're the smart twin!" Draco said.

"Well...bye!" I said. Ginny and Luna were talking to Harry and had just finished being tailored too.

"Would you like to meet your parents, Lily and Harry?" Lucius asked. Harry gave him an odd look so I explained everything to him.

"Ok!" Harry said. I agreed too. I said goodbye to Ginny and Luna and told them I'd meet them on the train. Then Harry, Scorpius, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and I set off for Ollivanders.

Chapter 2 part 2: Wands of destiny!

"Lily and Harry Riddle, Draco and Scorpius Malfoy! I wondered when I'd seeing you!" Ollivander said.

"Can we get our wands please?" I asked.

"Of course. Ms. Riddle first?" He asked. I tried 15 wands before a phoenix feather wand with pink oak wood chose me. Apparently I have my father's brother wand. Harry got a phoenix wand with holly wood. Draco's wand was hawthorn wood with dragon heartstring. Scorpius got a veela hair core with spruce wood. After wands, we went back to Malfoy Manor to meet mine and Harry's parents.


	3. Chapter 3-Tom and Lillian Riddle

Chapter 3: Tom and Lily Riddle(not me, though!).

Harry, Draco, Scorpius, Lucius, Narcissa and I appeared outside of a huge manor. It looked like we were in Wiltshire.

"Malfoy Manor!" Draco said.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Come inside, kids." Narcissa said. Harry and I followed Draco and Scorpius inside. A girl with mid-length brown hair slid down the banister, followed by a coloured-skinned girl, both shouting "WOOHOO!"

"JAY! TIAH! STOP IT!" A man with brown hair slicked to the right shouted.

"Sorry Dad." The brown haired girl said.

"Oh, hello Lucius. Who are those children?" He said.

"Hello. Tom, these are Lily and Harry Evans-Riddle." Lucius said.

"Shut up Lucius. Dumbledore KILLED my children hallowe'en, 2006."(an: I'm making the people my age. I was born in 2005 so Dumbledore attacked in 2006) The brown haired man said.

"Tom, where are Jay and Tiah?!" A red- haired woman asked. If I didn't have blonde hair, we could have been twins.

"Right here. Please tell Lucius that our children, not Jay, are dead." Tom said.

"Yeah, Lucius. They are dead. It's been 10 years. It's 2016, they were murdered in 2006!" The red haired woman said.

"Lily. How can these NOT be your children?" Narcissa asked, walking behind Harry and I.

"Tom. Cissa is right. The boy looks exactly like you with messy hair. The girl could be my twin. If she wasn't blonde, of course." Lily said. At least, I think she's called Lily.

"My name is Harry. This is my twin sister Lily." Harry said. I just waved.

"LILY! HARRY!" Lily I said. She wrapped her arms around Harry and I, crying.

"Dad, why are you and Mum hugging two strangers?" The brown haired girl asked.

"Jay, remember the stories we told you about Lily and Harry?" Tom said.

"Yeah, my dead siblings." Jay said.

"They're alive. Lily, Harry, this is Jay Andromeda Riddle." My 'Dad' said.

"So are you our parents?" I asked. Tom and Lily nodded.

"Does this mean we don't have to live with Vernon, Petunia and Dudley?!" I asked excitedly.

"No. Dumbledore can't know we're alive..." Mum said.

"No. Please, I can't go back there. I won't go back to that bloody cupboard!" I shouted.

"Lily, please explain WHY my sister and her husband put you and Harry in a cupboard under some stairs?!" My mother demanded.

"She thought Harry and I were freaks and Vernon once hit me so hard I broke my arm! And my leg!" I replied.

"I don't care. Tom, Narcissa, Lucius, Kids. We're going to 4 Privet Drive." My mother said.

"DOBBY!" Lucius shouted.

"Yes Master Lucius?" An elf-like creature said.

"Take Jay and Tiah to Lovegood Manor. Now." Lucius replied.

"Yes Master." Dobby said, grabbing my sister and her friend.

"We're going to see Petunia." Lily said.

(A/N: from now on Lily 1st will be Lillian)

Lillian's PoV:

HOW DARE SHE! PUTTING MY CHILDREN IN A CUPBOARD! OH, DUMBLEDORE CAN EAT HIS SHORTS IF HE THINKS THAT MY KIDS ARE COMING BACK HERE! I am so frustrated it's not even funny. I pushed the doorbell hard and a fat man opened the door.

"Who are you?!" He demanded.

"Is Petunia here?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes. Petunia, dear?!" He called. The woman I once called my sister came to the door.

Sup, Yakimaniaks! No lies guys. It's my last day of term tomorrow! Oh, I won't be posting from May 7th until May 12th. I'm SOSOSOSOSOOOO sorry but I have my SATS and I won't be able to come on my iPod. But I will post a lot during times leading up to it. Remember to review and I will be doing a special Harry Potter Easter story. If you want a marauders story review 1. If you want Lily's life review 2. Later Yakimaniaks!


	4. Chapter 4-Platform 9 and 34

Chapter 4: Platform 9 and 3/4

"Who are you?" Petunia said. She glanced at me, my mother, my father and Lily.

"Petunia. How dare you. I'm actually ASHAMED to call you my sister after how you've treated my children." My mum said through gritted teeth. My dad went into his pocket for his wand but mum stopped him.

"No. I want to hurt her...the muggle way." Mum said. She thought for a moment. Then she thought for a moment, pulled out her own wand and pointed it at Petunia.

"Screw that. CRUCIO!" Mum said. Lily ran behind Draco, who I had become great friends with. Lucky Dad did silencing charms on Petunia. I turned around to talk to Draco and Lily but...they were gone. So was Scorpius and Lucius. My Dad turned to me and said,"Gone to collect Jay and go back to the Manor."

I nodded in understanding as my mum lifted the curse off my aunt. Dad unsilenced her and we apparated home. When we got there, Jay and Lily were discussing Quidditch, the wizard sport, and their positions. Lily wanted to be a seeker, while Jay wanted to be a keeper.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey Harry," Jay and Lily said. I sat down and we continued to discuss Quidditch. About half an hour later, Draco and Scorpius came down. I told them I wanted to play chaser and found out that if I did, my team mate would be Draco. Scorpius wanted to be a beater.

-September 1st 2016-

"MUM! DAD! HURRY UP!" Lily shouted. It was September first and time to go to Hogwarts. Mum and Lily went through the entrance to platform 9 and 3/4. Then Dad and I went. Lucius and Scorpius came through, followed by Narcissa and Draco. Dad took us onto the train and found us a compartment. Luna and Ginny came in along with Ginny's twin brother Ron. Luna, Ginny, Draco and Lily were talking about what house we wanted to be in whilst Scorpius, Ron and I were talking about Quidditch. A girl with bushy brown hair came into our compartment just as I was showing Draco that I could do wingardium leviosa.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one. oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then." The girl said in a bossy voice.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I said, levitating Scorpius' book.

"Wow! I can only do simple spells. Can I show you?" The girl said. Everyone nodded. She sat down in front of me and pointed her wand at me.

"Oculus Reparo." She said. The tape from my glasses came off and the bridge was fixed. The only reason they were broken is because of the amount of times Dudley punched me in the nose. Lucky Lily didn't need glasses.

"That's better, isn't it?" The girl said. She looked at me and at Lily and gasped.

"Holy cricket! You're the Potter twins!" The girl said.

"Riddle twins. James was our stepfather before Dumbledore killed him." Lily explained.

"Sorry. I'm Hermione Granger. Who are you?" Hermione said.

"Ginny and Ron Weasley," Ginny and Ron said.

"Luna Lovegood." Luna said.

"Draco and Scorpius Malfoy." Draco and Scorpius said.

"Ok. I'll see you at Hogwarts. I need to help Neville find his his toad. It was nice meeting you!" Hermione said cheerily before walking away.

Hi! Thank you ramen-luver101 for reviewing and liking my story. See you Yakimaniaks later! No offence!


	5. Chapter 5-the sorting

Chapter 5: Sorting time!

Lily's PoV:

"Abbott, Hannah!" McGonnagoll shouted. We were being sorted and a girl had just been called.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!" McGonnagoll called.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted.

"No witch or wizard who's been in Slytherin hasn't turned out bad." I heard Ron say to Harry. After a few names were called, it was the L names.

"Lovegood, Luna!" McGonagoll shouted.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted.

"Malfoy, Draco!" McGonnagoll shouted.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called immediately. Same for Scorpius. Another few names later, Harry was called.

"Riddle, Harry!" McGonnagoll called.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called. He sat down next to Draco and Scorpius and they turned to watch me.

"Riddle, Lily!" McGonagoll said.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted.

"YES!" Draco shouted. I ran to sit with my brother and god brothers and turned to watch the sorting.

"Sexton, Alice!" McGonagoll shouted. A girl with black hair and brown, red and blonde highlights walked up. Her hair was in a French braid and she had an orange cat in her arms.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat called.

"Weasley, Ginny!" McGonnagoll called.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called. The same for her brother Ron. After the sorting was over, Dumbledore said some rubbish about don't go the the 3rd floor corridor. I'd do it if I knew my way around. I turned to look at the table and...it was covered in food! Draco took a bite and said, "My House-Elves cook better! But I'm still eating it." He said. I took a hamburger, which had nothing but the beef patty and the buns, and chips with ketchup. To my dismay, there was no coke. I took a bite out of my hamburger and...it was delicious! Better than my own cooking, anyway. Out of nowhere, an orange cat jumped onto my head.

"TOBY!" A girl voice called. The girl grabbed the cat from my head.

"I'm so sorry! My cat, Toby, ran away when my friend spilled her pumpkin juice. Oh, I'm Alice. Alice Sexton. What's your name?" Alice asked me.

"I'm Lily. Lily Riddle. Do you want to be my friend? I have a cat called Buffy," I replied.

"Sure. Your cat is named after the most amazing vampire slayer ever?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you around Alice!" I said as she went back to the Hufflepuff table.

Hello readers! I hope you liked your character, ramen-luver101! Read, review and suggest and if I like your idea I'll make a character for you! Later Yakimaniaks!


	6. Seeker, Chaser and An Almost Explusion

Chapter 6: Seeker, Chasers and an almost Explusion

"Flying with Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor today," Draco said. I grinned. Flying with Luna, Ginny and Alice. It was two days after the sorting and Alice and I had become great friends. I introduced her to Ginny and Luna and we had all become one big friend group. Every lesson we had together(as a year group)we sat together.

"Yay! Alice, Luna and Ginny doing flying with me! Hashtag amazing!" I said. At the doors, I saw Luna, Ginny and Alice waiting for me. I went over to them and we went to flying class.

"You know, this is kinda like Sabrina the Teenage Witch. If we were learning to ride vacuum cleaners, that is," Alice said with a grin. Next to us, Harry, Draco, Scorpius, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Theodore Nott were walking.

"Hey Harry, have you seen Hedwig? I can't find her," I said to my brother, who, along with Draco, was in the centre of the group.

"No. Sorry sis. Have you seen Salem-" Harry started.

"Why are you talking about Sabrina Spellman's cat?" Alice asked with a huge grin.

"I'm talking about my owl. Anyway, she's missing too," Harry said.

"Ok. See you Harry!" I shouted as the girls dragged me to the Quidditch pitch. The teacher was called Madam Hooch and she was a brilliant teacher. After she had given the flying instructions, a boy I recognised as a Gryffindor started levitating on his broom. He flew around the pitch for a while before falling down and breaking his wrist. In the process, he dropped a small ball out of his pocket. Draco walked over to it and picked it up after she had announced that while she took the boy to the hospital that nobody was to leave the ground unless they wanted to be expelled.

"Shame, isn't it, Lily. Maybe if the fat lump had given THIS a squeeze, he would've remembered to fall on his fat arse!" Draco said.

"Draco, don't be mean. It IS the only thing he knows how to work," I said.

"Give it here, Malfoy," a boy who looked oddly like James Potter said.

"And who might you be?" I asked.

"Regulus. Regulus James Potter. And to think you'd pay attention at your own sorting, Riddle," 'Potter' said.

"Well, Potter," Draco said, putting Potter in air quotes,"I think I'll leave it somewhere for fat arse to find." Draco said, mounting his broom and flying away. Harry and I followed suit, followed by Scorpius and Potter. Draco threw the ball to Harry, who threw it to Scorpius, who tried to throw to me, but missed. I dived down to catch it before Potter caught it. I realised I was about 100 feet in the air, but I didn't stop. I could do this. I was about to hit the floor when...I caught it. I pulled out of the dive and looked up to see Professor Snape.

"Lily, Harry, Draco. Follow me," Snape said, not looking very happy. So normal, for him, anyway. He led us up to his office and motioned for us to sit down.

"Malfoy, Harry. You had brilliant coordination. Perfect to fill the missing chaser spots. And Lily. Your dive...was brilliant. And not a scratch on you. Perfect for the missing seeker spot. How would you like to try out for the Quidditch team?" Snape asked.

"Ok,"

"Sure,"

"Why not,"

"Ok. I'll organise your tryouts with Flint for...Saturday," Snape said.

"Should we go back to the dungeons?" I asked.

"Yes, Miss Riddle," He said. So Harry, Draco and I returned to our common room.


	7. The First Match

Chapter 7: The First Match.

Draco's PoV:

"Oi, Lily, Harry, aren't those your owls?" A boy I shared a dorm room with, Michael Flint, said.

"Yeah...Draco, that's Achielles(an: pronounced akeeleys) isn't it," Lily said. I nodded. The three owls came to Lily, Harry and I and dropped 3 broom shaped parcels. We opened them and they all revealed...FIREBOLTS! Those aren't even in stores yet! I read the note that accompanied it.

Dear Draco,

Lily and Harry recently wrote to me and said that you three made the Slytherin Quidditch team. As a reward, I had these Firebolts hand made by a foreign broom maker. Good luck in your match and no alcohol at the victory party.

Sincirely,

Tom.

"Wow, that's amazing Lily! By the way, I'm Tomika Corner. I share your dorm room along with Dominique Nightshade, Millicent Bulstrode, Alicia Dursley and Pansy Parkinson," a red haired girl said to Lily.

"Oh, hey. Yeah, it's from my Dad. A reward for getting on the team," Lily said.

"Ok. Good luck today!" The girl said, turning to a raven haired girl. Marcus Flint, Terra Avery, Terrance Higgs, Samuel Bletchley, Lily, Harry and I stood up to go to the pitch. When we arrived, Flint looked at our brooms.

"Nimbus, Nimbus, Nimbus, Cleansweep 7, Firebolts...wait...FIREBOLTS?! How? Malfoy, I'm not surprised but...aren't you two muggle-raised?" He said.

"We met our father and mother this summer and our father had these special made for us,"Lily said. Flint nodded and gave us a speech about winning the Quidditch and house cups and this year wouldn't ruin it. We stepped out and mounted our brooms. The commentator, a Gryffindor called Lee Jordan, announced the Slytherin team, we kicked off and flew onto the pitch.

Lily's PoV:

I kicked off of the ground and followed my team for a lap around the pitch. I could see Harry laughing and Draco trying not to laugh at Harry's hysterics. I looked into the crowd and saw Ginny, Luna and Alice. Alice had a Slytherin flag while Ginny and Luna had Slytherin and Gryffindor. I flew around looking for the snitch along with Gryffindor's seeker...Regulus Potter. My number one enemy.

"TRAINING FOR THE BALLET, RIDDLE?!" Potter taunted.

"I'D BE SURPRISED IF YOU WERE'NT POTTER! YOU CERTAINLY NEED IT!" I replied. He glared at me and I saw a glint of gold behind his ear. It was the snitch. I sped past him on his Nimbus 2000 and dived for it. Almost...almost...almost...and I had it! I felt the cool, metal ball touch my hand and descended from the air to the ground. I then felt myself being hugged by Draco and Harry along with my team. Slytherin always won the cup...but never caught the snitch. I saw Potter being scolded by Wood and smirked as Draco kissed my cheek. I blushed went into the showers and changed into my black leggings and green top with elbow length sleeves. I put my blue jacket on and my earphones in and played Ed Sheeran's Shape of you-the Stormzy version. I went up to my dorm to find Hedwig waiting for me. She held her leg out and I saw a letter. I grabbed it and read it. It said:

Dear Lily,

Congratulations for winning your match! Your father and I are so proud! So, if you're wondering why Professors Flitwick and Binns are missing, you'll find out soon. Don't ask questions but you'll find out on Monday. I'll see you then.

Love,

Your Mother,

Lillian Riddle.

YES! Binns is gone! I'm so excited! I need to tell Alice, Ginny and Luna!

HELLO YAKIMANIAKS! EGGS ARE MADE OF CHOCOLATE AND APRIL 16th IS EASTER! Wait...April 16th is today...am I forgetting something? Oh yeah...HAPPY EASTER YAKIMANIAKS! And for Easter I have an announcement...I am going to be...re-writing and continuing...GIRL DANGER! That's right, my writer's block got a plunger to the head and unblocked itself! I have tons of ideas so check it out! Later Yakimaniaks!


	8. Chapter 8-Professors Riddle!

Chapter 8: ProfessorS Riddle?

Lillian's PoV:

I hope I didn't give too much away in my letter to Lily. Tom and I are replacing Professors Binns and Flitwick. Binns...is a ghost and Flitwick is only 40 inches tall. They speak for themselves. First class...all First years. Lily, Harry and their friends. Perfect! Oh, here they come.

Lily's PoV:

"Wake me up when Binns says something interesting!" I said. I went to my desk and put my head down. Almost immediately there was a tap on my shoulder.

"What is-Mum?" I said. Standing in front of me was my mother. I was HELLA confused.

"Professor Riddle. And I suggest you listen. Unless, of course you want points from Slytherin,"Mum said. WeasleBee sniggered.

"10 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley," she said. Alice had to show me a novel about spiders to stop me bursting into hysterics. I have arachnophobia and I HATE spiders. Mum continued the lesson and for once we did physical work. Wingardium Leviosa. Alice, Luna, Ginny and I did it perfectly.

BAAAANNGGG!

The noise echoed through the now silent room. Seamus Finnegan had blown up his feather!

"MR. FINNEGAN!" Mum shouted, "30 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

"Alice, Ginny Luna," I said. They nodded. "Best. Lesson. Ever!"

"Exactly! Hufflepuff are beating Gryffindor!" Alice said.

"It's not the best. The best lesson was learning to eat," Weasley said from behind me.

"Shut up, Ron. Sorry about him. At least we're all tied now. That's good, right?" Ginny said. We all nodded. Luna was reading The Quibbler. THIS was my home.

After Charms:

"Hey, Ginny?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" I said.

"Maybe...Harry," she replied. "Now tell me your crush." She demanded.

"Well, Luna's crush is Daniel Diggory, Alice's crush is Daniel Diggory's brother Cedric and I think you know-and hate-mine," I replied.

"Malfoy?" She asked with a grimace. I nodded. "Wow, Lily. I'm just glad it's not Regulus Potter. He is the definition of HELL," Ginny said.

"We're at History of Magic now. Luna and Alice have potions and after it's lunch. Oh, wake me up when Binns becomes interesting!" I said. I went to my desk and got out 'A History Of Magic' and put my head on it. I could get a headstart with my nap as Ginny and I were 2 minutes early.

"Hello class. My name is Professor-Riddle, wake up!" A voice said. I felt Ginny tap my shoulder and guess who was at the front.

"As I was saying. My name is Professor Riddle and I am your new History Of Magic teacher. Now, open your textbooks to page 7," my dad said. Hogwarts now housed my parents. Great. No pranks, breaking curfew, sleeping in class or beating Potter up. Perfect. But still, no staying at Malfoy Manor at Christmas! Actually...I'm missing Jay. Next year she'd be here!

After the lesson:

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Riddle and Riddle stay behind," Dad said. The rest of the class filed out and Draco, Scorpius, Harry and I stayed behind.

"Day, why are you and Mum here?" Harry asked.

"My exact words!" I said.

"We wanted to see Lily and Harry. Also, Scorpius, your father said you left your cat at home. I'll give him to you at dinner. You can go if you want. Anyway...congratulations on getting into the Quidditch team. Lucius and I played seeker while Lily played seeker. You three are exactly the same as us three. Anyway, I'll see you later." Dad said.

"Bye Dad," Harry said.

"See ya," I said.

"Bye Tom," Draco said.

We walked to the great hall for lunch. The only problem was...

Ooohh! Cliffhanger! What's the problem? Later Yakimaniaks!


	9. Chapter 9- Demon Dumbledore

Chapter 9: The True Dumbledore

From where we left off:

The only problem was...Dumbledore looked like a demon. No nose, hair, and his skin was almost white. He wore black robes and was staring down at the students.

"Harry. Draco. Let's go. Pack our trunks and floo to Lucius," I whispered. We ran out of the hall and to our common room. I ran up to my dorm, grabbed Hedwig and my trunk and met the boys downstairs. We ran to Snape's office and I stepped into the fire after grabbing some floo powder.

"Malfoy Manor!" I shouted. I came out of the fireplace followed by my brother and god brother.

"Let's leave our stuff and find Dad," Draco said. Harry and I nodded. We set off around the the Manor. We eventually found Narcissa, Lucius and Jay in the dining room.

"Lily? Draco? Harry? What are you three doing here?" Narcissa asked, shocked.

"Dumbledore's a demon!" Harry, Draco and I said together.

"What? Narcissa, Jay, stay here. Kids, show me the demon," Lucius said. I went to his office and shouted the address for Snape's office. Draco, Harry and Lucius followed. Harry led us to the Great Hall and nothing had improved. The students were gone and the staff were trying to fight him off.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Someone shouted. Then it went black.

Tom's PoV:

I knew it. Ever since I attacked Regulus Potter and lost the form I created-after commuting murders to make my horcruxes-I knew Dumbledore was evil. I saw Lily, Harry, Draco and Lucius enter the great hall. Then, a rouge Death Eater-Peter Pettigrew-cursed Sectumsempra on Lily. Lillian fainted and Harry and Draco were trying to heal Lily. They weren't successful, of course. Lucius said something and the boys took my bleeding daughter away...

Lol. #DemonDumbledore! My cat is on my head. Is that weird? And on Britan's Got Talent there were two dancers who were married and I swear on my Cat's life that the woman said her name was Lil' Shit. I swear down. Watch 22-04-2017's BGT if you don't believe me. Oh well, later Yakimaniaks!

PS: My cat is called Sticky. Peace out.


	10. Chapter 10-School Goveners

Chapter 10: School Governers...Have to hate them...Not Lucius though!

Lily's PoV:

I opened my eyes and realised I was in the Hospital wing. All I remembered is that someone shouted Sectumsempra at me and black. Then it hit me harder than a bludger...DUMBLEDORE! I looked around and Lucius, Harry, Dad, Mum, Draco and five other people were there.

"What happened? Where's Dumbledore? Who are those people?" I asked. Harry and Dad sniggered, Draco and Lucius smirked and everyone else was neutral.

"I am Adrian Smithe. These are Theodore Ellis, Toby Vanderwall, Lucius Malfoy, as you know, Scarlet Miller and Wren Thomas. We are the school governers and wanted to make sure you were ok after being hit with an unknown curse. You will be happy to know that Dumbledore has been replaced. Wren, care to continue?" Smithe said.

"Yes, Dumbledore has indeed been replaced by your father, Tom Riddle. Lucius will be taking his place as History of Magic and keeping his place as a school governor. Now, the issue is that Dumbledore has escaped and is setting to become the new dark lord. He is weak and it will be a while before we hear from him but be on your guard, kids. Good day," Thomas said in a thick British accent(A/N: Image Wren from Pretty Little Liars speaking, that's his voice). He and the other Governors left the room and left me alone with my parents, Draco, Harry and Lucius.

"Lily, are you ok?" Harry asked, hugging me. Exactly like at the Dursley's after EVERY time Dudley or Vernon pushed me down the stairs.

"Fine Harry. Same answer as always," I said.

"What do you mean always?!" Dad demanded.

"I used to...fall down the stairs," I said.

"No Dudley and Vernon always pushed you!" Harry said. I shot him a glare and he realised. Dad went on and on and on until it was curfew. Apparently I woke up at 6 and our curfew is 7. Harry was allowed to stay and I was glad I could finally talk to my brother alone. Normally he was with Blaise, Draco, Theodore, Crabbe and Goyle. Well, I'm always with Ginny, Luna, Alice, Alicia(who I found out is my cousin. She stays with Aunt Marge's dogsitter when Marge visited), Tomika, Dominique, Millicent, Pansy, Granger(to Ginny's request), Penda Jones(Luna's Ravenclaw friend) and Hannah Abbott(Alice's friend). Harry and I hadn't been alone since the Dursley's.

"Hey, Harry?" I asked.

"Yeah Sis?" He replied.

"You know Alicia?" I said. Harry nodded. "She's Marge's daughter. Our cousin," I finished.

"Ok. Wait, we've got magical relatives?" Harry asked. I nodded. For some reason we just burst out laughing.

"Hey Lily?" Harry asked.

"Did it hurt? You know, being cursed?" He asked.

"Well...when I woke up, it hurt like a bitch. But I felt nothing during the period that I was unconscious I felt nothing," I answered.

"Oh...You know, Draco said something really weird today," Harry said.

"What?" I asked, scowling.

"That...that he had a crush on you," Harry said, laughing.

"Really?" I asked. I mean, he did blush a lot when he was around me but...I never thought he has a crush on me. I was being realeased tomorrow so I'd ask him then.

Harry yawned. "Night Sis," Harry said.

"Night bro." I said. I turned on my side and closed my eyes. I had missed having sibling time with Harry.

HEEYYY! Sorry for not updating guys. My Great-Grandmother's sister died and my family(great grandparents) have not been upset. That worries me as I have no idea about it. I have also been at school and playing Minecraft and going swimming and doing homework-BORING!-so I'm sorry for not updating recently. LATER YAKIMANIAKS!


	11. Chapter 11-The Philosopher's Stone

Chapter 11: The Philosophers Stone and How To Get It.

Harry's PoV:

Dad just called Lily and I to his office. It's about some secret thing. Lily is fine and happy to be free. And discovered that she's a metamorphagus and can change her appearance. So instead of my platinum-blonde haired sister I have had: a brunette sister; a brown-blonde haired sister and a purple haired sister. She has red hair like mum's now so they look kinda like twins. Lily said the password and we went up to Dad's study. We went in to find our Father studying a piece of paper.

"Lily, Harry, sit down. This will take a while," he said. We sat down and Dad handed us the paper and it read:

My Lord:

There is a way for you to return to your true self. There is something called the Philosophers Stone and it produces the elixir of life. It is one of the easiest ways for you to return to your human form at will and is hidden inThe the castle at this very minute.

Sincirely,

Quirinus Quirrel.

"The Third Floor!" I said, remembering the start of term feast. Dad nodded and Lily looked deep in thought.

"Oh, and we're going home for Christmas tonight," Dad said.

"Ok Dad. See ya!" Lily said, running out of the office. I said goodbye to Dad and went to meet Draco and Blaise.

Lily's PoV:

I HAD to tell Ginny, Luna and Alice about this. I ran to our hangout(the Room of Requirement) and luckily they were in there. I explained everything to them and we decided after the Quidditch final we would get it. We went to our dormitories to pack. I packed a few outfits and my gifts for everyone. Because her parents were in Romania visiting her brother Charlie, Ginny was staying at Malfoy Manor with Harry and I. Alice was staying at Malfoy Manor because her parents were killed by Dumbledore and she didn't want to go back to the orphanage. Luna...is Luna. So she was staying anyway. We met up at my Dad's office and were joined by Draco, Scorpius, Harry, Blaise and Theodore. We went upstairs to his office and flooed to Malfoy Manor. The order was: Me, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Alice, Blaise, Draco, Scorpius and then Theodore. I went up to my room(where Ginny, Luna and Alice were sleeping) and hid their gifts. I bought Alice the Sabrina the Teenage Witch book series, Luna a book about jinxes and Ginny a nimbus 2000. I know Luna bought Alice Twilight by Stephenie Meyer and Ginny bought Luna a puffeskin but I had no clue other than that. The girls came into my room and gaped. Well, my room was huge. I had a queen size bed and a hot tub and an on suite bathroom and a walk-in-closet. Yeah...I don't blame them for being shocked.

"Your room...is bigger than the eating room at Wools!" Alice said. That confused me. My Dad...he went to Wools before Hogwarts.

"Ali, did you say your orphanage was Wools?" I asked.

"Yeah, why Lee?" She replied.

"My Dad lived at Wools...he was born there," I said.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

HIII! I thought I posted this chapter but I didn't. Sorry. You probably don't care but my friends and I(Ginny and Luna's characters) are playing a different version of this story and some stuff will change from the game. Anyway, we do a HP story a week (didn't finish PoA because my idiot friends got a lunchtime detention which is only for year 6.) and I like Draco(that will appear soon, friends) Ginny likes Harry and Luna likes Daniel Diggory(an OC I have). So Draco kissed Pansy at the Yule Ball and then lunch was over. Next week is my SATs(😳😳)so I probably will only do 1 or 2chapters. I may fit one in during daytime but I don't know. And we're pretending SATs are our OWLs😂😂! Later Yakimaniaks!


	12. Chapter 12- Christmas and Quidditch

Chapter 12:Christmas Quidditch

Lily's PoV:

WHOO HOO! PARTY TIME! It's Christmas! I literally jumped out of bed and woke up Ginny, Lune(a/n: Luna's nickname) and Ali(Alice's nickname). I then went to get everyone's gifts and give them to everyone. I got Jay a set of Zonko's Prank Supplies and Luna's sister-Tiah- a TY teddy bear. I grabbed the gifts and said Merry Christmas and we exchanged gifts. Luna got me the Twilight books, Ali got me a muggle iPod with many iTunes vouchers and Ginny got me a broom service kit. Luna got my gift, she got a puffeskin and Ali got Luna a kneazle. Ginny got my gift, an owl and a leather jacket. Ali got Twilight from Luna, my gift and Ginny got her an A-Z of all films and shows and quotes from them. We all went downstairs and I got Draco's gift. I got him a potions kit and he bought me an iPhone. So awesome. Scorpius, Crabbe, Goyle and Theo got me sweets. Yay! Lucius and Narcissa got me a book of Jinxes and Curses. Mum and Dad got me...no...it couldn't be...AN INVISIBILITY CLOAK! I put it on and my guess was confirmed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was time to go back to Hogwarts and I looked forward to getting the stone. The Quidditch cup points were:

Slytherin-Gryffindor: 350 to 110(Slytherin Snitch)

Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw: 310-320(Ravenclaw Snitch)

Ravenclaw-Slytherin: 210-240(Slytherin Snitch)

Gryffindor-Hufflepuff: Unplayed

Gryffindor-Ravenclaw: Unplayed

Slytherin-Hufflepuff:Unplayed

Slytherin-Gryffindor: Unplayed

Totals:

Slytherin: 590

Gryffindor: 110

Ravenclaw: 530

Hufflepuff: 310

We were in the lead. The final was May 8th so we could get the stone on the 9th. Ginny and Alice's houses were playing the next match on January 15th. Then Luna and Ginny's houses on February 11th then my house against Ali's house and for the final it was my house against Ginny's house. Of course I have never lost a match. Ever. We had the cup in the bag.

SUP PEOPLE! I got a welcome pack from my secondary school and I get to go there and meet the next year sevens like me! And Luna's character will be there with me so I'll base a chapter on the visit. I had yet another argument with Ginny's character so I'm looking for new second year students for Chamber of Secrets. Review and I'll PM you about the details. Anyway, Ginny isn't going to mine and Luna's school so I'll need a new person anyway. They must be a Gryffindor. Here's an example of the needed information to win this sort of contest:

Name: Katy Melanie Evans

House: Gryffindor

Quidditch Position(if they play): Seeker

Appearance: Long blonde hair, pale skin, green eyes

Story: From a muggle family with a twin brother that isn't a wizard.

So review and the winner get's chosen. Later Yakimaniaks!


	13. Chapter 13-Quidditch Finals

Chapter 13: The Cup

This was it. The final. We're in the lead and we can do this. Of course, I have never missed the snitch. We were already in the air and 230 points up. And then I saw it. The glint of gold in the sky. I could beat Potter and end this match. That'd show Vernon that I'm not a loser. I was so close.

"COME ON, LILY!" Harry and Draco shouted. Then I felt the cool metal ball in my hand.

"YES!" The Slytherin supporters shouted. I'd done it. I'd won my first Quidditch cup.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey, Harry!" I shouted over the loud victory music being played.

"Yeah, Sis?" He replied.

"Ginny, Luna, Draco, you and me need to go do that thing. Now," I said. He nodded. I went to get my invisibility cloak and Harry went to get Draco and his own cloak. We met up with the girls on the third floor and went down the trapdoor. But we didn't expect what happened next...

:

:

:

I know this chapter is short but I'm posting the next chapter immediately. I wanted to do two chapters and an epilogue chapter so then I'll start Chamber of Secrets. Later, Yakimaniaks!


	14. Chapter 14-Quirrell is a dirty liar!

Chapter 14: Quirrell is a dirty liar!

We were falling. Luckily we landed on something soft. Oh, wait. Devil's Snare.

"Just relax! You'll be fine!" Luna and I shouted. We fell through the plant, followed by everyone else. We smiled and went through the door that was leading to the next room. Everyone decided to make me get the correct key on the old broom. I caught it immediately. The next room was Harry's speciality. Wizard's Chess. We played until Ginny sacrificed herself so that we could go on. Luna stayed behind to heal her, of course. Harry, Draco and I went on. The next room was potions. And a lot of them. We read the riddle-see my joke?-and found out that purple potions would send you back, black would kill you and green would bring you forward. There were two of each. Harry and I went forward. Draco went back. We were sent to a huge room containing a mirror. Then I noticed a boy standing in front of the mirror. It was Potter.

"Well, well! Look what we have here! Potter!" Harry scoffed. Quirrell started unraveling his turban. Dumbledore was in the back of his head. Sticking out of the back with no body.

"YOU LOWLIFE, BACKSTABBING, TWO-TIMING, DIRTY DOUBLE CROSSER!" I shouted.

"Stupefy!" Someone said. Then, the world went black.

Harry's PoV:

"HOW DARE YOU STUN MY SISTER!" I shouted. Sure, it wasn't as bad as what Vernon did when we were 8 but it was still pretty bad. After about half an hour later, I managed to take Quirrel down. But something pushed through me. And then the world went black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

HIIIIII! Hope you liked my double post. Epilogue should be up soon but I dunno. Later Yakimaniaks!


	15. Chapter 15- Epilogue

Chapter 15: Epilogue

So after a year of being at Magic school, meeting my two best friends for life, meeting the dude that 'killed' my childhood-sent me to the Dursleys-and winning the Quidditch cup I was ready for the final assembly of the year. My bags were packed and ready to go. Harry, Draco, Scorpius, Ginny, Luna, Blaise, Alice and I went to the great hall. Alice couldn't fight Quirrell with us because her little sister was hit by a car and she went home for 2 weeks. She's back now, though. Oh, Dad's speaking!

"The end of another year at Hogwarts! Now, I have some last-minute points to award. First...to Mr. Draco Malfoy for enough loyalty to join his friends in what could have been his death. I award him with 50 points. Next, to Ms Ginny Weasley for the best played game of wizard chess Hogwarts has seen. 50 points. Next, to Ms Luna Lovegood for her excellent healing and herbology skills. 50 points. And last...to Lily and Harry Riddle, for their: Bravery, courage, knowledge and potions skills. I award them...100 points...EACH!" The whole hall roared. It was a four way tie...each house with 600 points. In my opinion...best year EVER! I'd definitely invite Ginny, Luna and Ali to Little Whinging this summer. And Draco too!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The train ride home was full of 'goodbye' and 'see you soon' but I was quiet for most of it. I finally had friends... And they were going. Only for a summer...but when you grow up being put in hospital because your uncle gave you a concussion and two broken legs you don't know who to trust...but the guys in my compartment...I knew I could trust with my life. And besides...goodbye isn't forever. It's just...see you soon. I played some music in the compartment including: Taylor Swift's Wildest Dreams, I know Places and Everything Has Changed(ft. Ed Sheeran) and Ed Sheeran's Shape of you, New Man and Don't. Also for Alice It Will Rain from the twilight soundtrack. By then we were at the station. We all hugged goodbye and Harry put his arm around me. I put my earphones in and played my playlist. Draco caught my eyes just as Everything Has Changed started playing. That was when I realised. I am in love with Draco Lucius Malfoy.

"Come on! I don't have all day!" Vernon shouted. Harry and I grinned at each other.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I caught Lily's eye just as she walked away.

"You love Lily, don't you?" My twin brother Scorpius said. I nodded as Dad apparated me home. And it hit me like a bludger to the head. I was unconditionally... And irrevocably in love with Lily Merope Evans-Riddle...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

HIIIII! It's completed! Lily Riddle and the Philosophers Stone is done! But don't worry. We'll see Lily again for Arguing, romance and of course Draco and the Platinum quartet in Lily Riddle and the Chamber of Secrets. Goodbye for now, Yakimaniaks!


End file.
